Starfire 's Vegence
by TheoStrider
Summary: Starfire shoots at a assassin she is chasing only to knock of his mask , she sees something she longs to have and own only to herself . Starfire falls inlove with vegence the assassin her age...will this work out or will he die protecting her when a blast from her past emerges . Findout in Starfire 's Vegence . PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

THIRD PERSON:

It was a friday afternoon around four in the afternoon when a jet black state of the art cruiser limousine stopped in front of the pentagon. The door opened and out flew starfire and was shortly followed by a tied up control freak bound by chains . Robin the boy wonder stepped out next followed by cyborg and both took positions by control freak 's sides . Raven followed and flew up behind the villain 's back ...

STARFIRE:

We had just finished battling control freak for what seemed to be hours and had finally managed to defeat him . Batman sent a limo to pick us up and deliver control freak to the pentagon without attracting any unwanted attention to ourselves and the prisoner . When we got to our destination and had all surrounded the prisoner and ready to finish our job something happened...

VEGENCE:

My name is vegence ... I'm an ultra-professional assassin working for the organisation known simply as "Craft". I'm only seventeen turning eighteen in a few months just like starfire. Well I'm the best craft has got so let me tell you that I only assassinate aliens and really powerful people so I was suprised as "the voice " told me that my next job was to kill control freak ... After all he is pathetic. I was up on the darkened balcony of the building next to the pentagon getting my equipment ready , suddenly there they where getting out of the limo I had bugged earlier. As soon as they where out I got ready to quickly finish the job. I got out my sniper and filled it with two bullets which were round and filled with a black mamba and a deathadder 's poisonous venom and got ready to shoot . I silenced my gun , aimed and shot at the villain 's abdomen area but...starfire (damn I dispise that girl ) saw this coming out of nowhere and shot two green beams out of those beautiful emerald eyes ...(did I just think that?)...and literally blew my bullets to nothing then quickly flew after me while the rest of her team tried to quickly deliver their prisoner .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: STARFIRE: I remember hearing two really silent gunshots coming our way . With instinct alone I shot at them melting them . I quickly told my team members to stay and take take of our prisoner while I flew after this unknown assailant . I flew as fast as I could but this unknown being who was getting sheltered by the shadows was still faster than me that I barely kept up . He led me through the not so busy streets as it was darkening until he turned up an alleyway. Finally I had a good aim for they where no pedestrians. He turned around and took up a fighting stance. For the first time I clearly saw him . *flashback* I stood hovering in the air while the being I was chasing turned to look at me and poised himself/herself into a fighting stance. This criminal was a little taller than Robin but of same body size . He had a suit that was made like Batman 's own but his had built in armour which protected him like a shell . I could see that the suit was from his toes to the middle of his neck but from his neck upwards he had a full face mask made from the same material as his costume but where his eyes should have been there was reflective glass like that of spider man. His costume was jet-black from head to toe . *End flashback * We started battling and though he seemed to have no super powers he was remarkably fast and strong. There where a number of times that he could have killed me but he didn't and this left me wondering. As he left me again deciding not to finish me off I threw multiple energy balls at him aiming for his torso but one hit him straight on his face knocking his mask off him and pushing him down . I flew near to him and that's when I saw... I saw... Darn it ...that's when I saw his face. He had as you would say ...spiky , short brown hair that made him look like a male model , straight jaw and face like superman but yet he had shining blue eyes like diamonds under the ocean. He had flawless skin with the same texture of my skin. "W-who a-are yo-you ?" I stammered feeling my face redden as a wave of thoughts rushed into my brian . He got up and said "I am that I am"and then smirked revealing only a pair of perfect white teeth. "Wow! If I...if I...if I could just get one kiss "I thought ashamed of myself and my thought and only adding more crimson to my already reddened cheeks. As I snapped out of my trance I saw him already up and picking his mask. Thinking that he was going to try and escape I shouted "don't you dare try to run!" But to my amazement he looked at me and I felt more fear than I had ever felt as he started to advance towards me ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

STARFIRE :

...I got ready to fire again as I didn't trust him being so close to me . Although I have no other eyes for any body than robin whom I have been dating for the past 11 months something shook me when I looked at this guy 's face . Suddenly I noticed that his skin was like mine . "He is the first human to almost look like me " I thought and when I looked at this boy who was now much closer to me I saw him smirk again , suddenly I felt as if I would fall to the ground at any minute as my body grew weak from him coming close to me ( how I really hated it). "You're koriand'r 'Starfire' the tamarian warrior princess right.?" He asked with a devious grin on his face . "Y-yes...w-wait a-a min-ute...how did YOU k-know that ?" I asked while stammering. His reply was a sexy grin that only made me redden even more and close my eyes . I opened my eyes only to see him lean in a give me a small 10 second kiss. While the shock travelled through me I had the urgue to push him away but my body wouldn't let me . I gave in into my body 's desire and just closed my eyes . I could feel power that I had never felt possible to exist flow right into me as he kissed me . I could taste the ... When he pulled away I just wanted more but he turned to leave. I was about to call out to him with such longing I had never felt before but I suddenly heard footsteps running closer , I swirved my head around for a quick second and by the time I turned back he had gone . "Starfire you okay, your hair just turned to fire at the bottom ?" A voice asked behind me . I quickly turned , "oh yes robin I'm as you call it in thought ". "Okay but tell me star why is your hair on fire but not burning ?" Robin asked me again . "Oh...that I do not really know " I said telling like you say a little white lie because as a matter of fact I knew why ... It was because of him !

ROBIN:

I had just ran into the alleyway and saw starfire hovering in the same place so I walked up to her and asked her "Starfire you okay, your hair just turned to fire at the bottom ?" She quickly turned around as if I just shocked her out of her trance and replied some how slowly as if she couldn't be bothered with questions so I just let her be . "Star ...honey... Did you catch that guy ?" I asked her as we returned to the tower with our friends . "Who?...oh him ...no he just vanished as soon as I turned into the alleyway , that's why I was so caught up thinking when you arrived " she said a little bit defensive about the last part .

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

I pulled starfire back into the kitchen as the rest of our team (mainly cyborg and beast boy ) ran out to answer the pizza delivery . "Star you know I love you right ?" I asked here concerned about her . "Yes robin I know you do and I lo-lo...love you too " she said with a hesitating uncertanity , but to make put for it she gave me a quick kiss on the cheeck and ran out with Raven and Terra. Although I was now red from head to toe that small kiss had washed away all doubt I had ... Suddenly a red light showed and a alert went off in Titans Tower ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THIRDPERSON:

An alarm went off in Titans tower . It was an emergency broadcast from batman . "Good evening titans , this isn't a social call, there has been a situation which I and the rest of the justice league were looking into but it turns out that you have stumbled head first into it " batman said as you could tell that he was dead serious about what he just told the titans. " We were looking into an agency called 'craft' , they are an universal agency that trains kids from their young years on how to kill,sabotage,kidnapping,smuggling, and infiltration. We had a lead that they sent their best and most deadliest agent a teenager around your ages named vegence to wipeout control freak as he had tried to double cross craft 's notorious leader simply known as 'the voice' batman continued. "It turns out that control freak was tired of being treated as a mere pathetic criminal and wanted to go into bussiness for himself ,although every superhero treats villains with respect it is our job to become the school yard bullies just to mantain order , for unfornately evil never rests but luckly so doesn't justice . Be on high alert titans for unfortunately for you vegence is like his name and will surely try to seek out vegence on you"Batman kept saying.

"Now please return to your quarters except you starfire!" Batman ordered without raising his voice . Like well oiled machines everyone returned to their rooms even beast boy and cyborg who were busily going through the boxes of pizza they had ordered . As the room was silent and Starfire was left alone infront of the big screen that broadcasted the image of batman from his bat cave . "The reason I wanted to take to you alone starfire is that I know you met vegence '...' And knowing that your home planet has been destroyed this will play an important part on you " he said now looking deep into starfire 's sad emerald eyes . "I wanted to tell you that vegence is half human and half tamaranian, his father was a very good friend of your mother 's and he was sent here as a scout that's when he met vegence 's mother . Unfortunately he and his wife were intercepted,boaded and murdered just before entering tamaran space and the child was raised by craft, so I want you watch out for him since we don't know how looks like and you might be able to spot some of his tamaran features but most importantly because his genetics have given him some type of abilities which you might be familiar with , goodnight " batman concluded and went offline completely oblivious to the pain , shock and sorrow that welled up inside starfire because of the news .

STARFIRE :

What batman told me left me with feelings that I had never felt before and with such longing that my heart felt like it was going to explode if I didn't see him soon again. I was so shocked at what I had just heard batman say that I cried myself to sleep because he was now imprinted on my mind and the thought that I was the only one who knew how he looked like gave me much comfort. Suddenly a thought came to me ... " If I were a tamaran stuck on earth where would I be ?"... Suddenly it got me ... I would be by the ...

* I will post a new chapter soon , but please review and say your opinions*


	5. I don't own teen titans , please review

**chapter 5:**

VEGENCE:

I was meditating While sitting on the edge of the largest volcano I could find nearest to where I fought with star fire. suddenly I felt someone else's presence. acting as fast as I could I jumped into the volcano absorbing more radiation . I held onto a step in the inner wall of the volcano as I felt the presence come nearer to me . If craft has taught me anything it's that you should never get caught and I wasn't intending on that happening again. suddenly I heard a name I hadn't heard since I was but a mere child ."luke...luke strider...l-lu..."the voice called out but did not manage to call out again since I suddenly jumped out with out think just to find out who knew my name. "you! Want do you want her how do you know my name " I shouted to the figure my face red with anger. "I want to talk to you" the figure said stepping out of th w shadow, it was her ...starfire.

We have nothing to talk about I said trying to ignore the alert going of in the back of my mind which kept informing me that I was just as vulnerable at this moment as she was when I kissed her. "a he flew and sat down at the very spot I was sitting but with here legs (those lovely legs) dangling over the edge of the volcano like a he was soaking them in water .suddenly she did something totally unexpected. she patted onto the space next to her signalling that I had to come sit next to her. With a little hesitation I finally did what she wanted and sat next to her. afterwards an awkward silence followed for about three minutes so I decided to break it and ask her something that had been bugging me . "how ... h-how...how did you know my name ? I asked here with confusion written all over my head. "my secret "she said doing the innocent school girl pose and giggle."so my are you really here, what do you want from me?" I asked feeling a bit enraged so was it fear, no it couldn't be ... could it ?


	6. follow and read the drama

chapter 6

STARFIRE :

I sat down in the exact spot he had sat in and called him by the name batman had called him and to my surprise he actually responded. I was more shocked than anything when I saw the fear in his eyes. I patted again to the spot next to me , beckoning for him to come and sit next to me. After a while of trying to register what had just happened "w-wh at...do you wa...want "he stuttered. I had no idea whether he was nervous at me having found him or if he was just like that. "like I said I just want to talk to you " I told him not being able to resist a smirk from sneaking on to my face. "about what? "he asked finally regaining his cool .I don't know why but I just wanted this moment to last forever , just me and him. "why did you kiss me instead of finishing me off " I asked feeling a bit embarrassed and my cheeks flashing red. 'I wish he would kiss me again ' I thought to myself causing my cheeks to go even redder. as I came out of my thoughts I saw that he was so close to me that I could feel his steady breath on my face. before I Could react he planted a slow long kiss that went on for 10 seconds. as I felt the familiar surge of electricity I had felt before I also felt more power...

i opened up my eyes just out of curiosity , he was relaxed as he kissed me but I then caught a glimpse of my hair which was now fire nut did not burn, so I quickly pulled away from his welcoming face although I really didn't want to. the sudden power that had crept into me suddenly seized so I asked him "what was that for? "and he simply replied " that's what you wanted me to do isn't it? . "but...how did you know? "I asked him even more surprised by what he had just said. that was when reality hit me right in my face. "d...did you read my mind...? I asked in shock ."no I just..."suddenly something beeped and a great big flash of light appeared

...MEANWHILE AT TITAN'S TOWER...

time had gone by since starfire had sneaked away from the titans tower. every thing had gone well nobody noticing that starfire had gone. silky whined and whined at the lack of attention, he tried to get some from raven but she was in another trance, then beast boy but he was monkeying around, cyborg but he was fixing up his suit .silky went to Robin but that made Robin start to think about starfire ' s whereabouts. "are you hungry silk ? Robin asked . silky nodded then Robin gave him some food. Robin left the kitchen and walked away to the bathroom. Robin walked into the bathroom with out looking where he was going. He was in deep thought , he was thinking of why starfire was acting strange after that incounter with that unknown villan. He saw smoke around him and then thought of why the air was so stuffy ."ha?!..."the thought filled his head.

He slowly turned his head upwards not knowing what he should expect. He saw two eyes looking widely at him not knowing whether to be shocked or angry. "aah...I...I..."Robin stuttered his eyes drifting away from the girl's blond hair to the beginning of her chest which was covered in a cream colored towel which was perfectly wrapped around her slim slender body ending just above her knees. she giggled as she saw how his eyes wandered off her face and started to inspect her body . without thinking s he asked "you like what you see?" . "ah...ah...I...I...terra..?"Robin said his face going bright red. when Robin looked up again he saw that he had moved up close to terra without knowing and that much to terra 's surprise his face was a mere inches away from hers. "Robin...eh..starfi..."she said calmly . Robin just then pressed his lips against hers gently stopping her from finishing her sentence. as they calmly melted into the moment the titan alert went off...


End file.
